According to the development of electronic technology, sound devices for reproducing sounds such as songs and image devices through which broadcasting can be watched have become widespread.
However, since the sound devices and image devices are manufactured and sold as separate devices, the user needs to purchase the sound devices and the image devices, separately.
In the case of the image devices, a screen on which an image is displayed is always exposed, so that the screen cannot be protected or hidden.
On the other hand, the image device may be configured to display two or more aspect ratios of images on the screen. For example, when the screen of the image device has an aspect of 16:9, the image device can display images having an aspect ratio of 16:9 and images having an aspect ratio of 21:9.
However, when such a conventional image device displays an image having an aspect ratio of 21:9, there exists a black screen in which the image is not displayed on the upper and lower portions of the screen or the lower portion of the screen. When the black screen is present as described above, there is a problem that the viewer is less immersed when viewing the image.
The sound devices may be configured to have a screen for outputting information or lyrics of a song to be reproduced. However, since the size of the screen provided in the sound device is small, it is possible to view the contents displayed only when the user is close to the sound device. In addition, there is a problem that an image related to a sound to be reproduced cannot be output.